


Cinnamon Buns

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Series: ARO - Alternate Reality Orb [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cockbirthing, Gay, Incest, M/M, Tentacles, Virtual Reality, Weird, bellystuffing, egg birthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: Damon uses Nick's favorite food against him while using their birthday as a day to open his mind up.





	Cinnamon Buns

 

Damon stepped into his ARO - Alternate Reality Orb - and sank into the single seat. He knocked his knuckle on the arm of the chair and the orb closed so that he was cut off from the outside world. As soon as it clicked shut, a translucent screen appeared in the air. Damon pressed his fingers to it before typing in his code.  
  
There was a tingling rush over his brain and body and he sat back in the chair. His eyes shut and another world opened up before him. It had barely solidified when the fist knocked his jaw and sent him back onto his ass.  
  
His brother Nick stood over him. "Sick fuck!"  
  
Despite the pain in his face, Damon couldn't help laughing. "I...am so sorry...you had to see that..."  
  
Nick kicked him. "One of your demonic brood knocked me out by the cabin and apparently raped me."  
  
Damon laughed harder. "The program couldn't have gone on too much longer."  
  
"I had five of those perverted little fuckers before it let me go. You and Alex are sick, sick fucks."  
  
Damon threw his twin a grin and got to his feet. "Oh, but you had some fun, right?"  
  
Nick started walking away from him. "Sick fucks!"  
  
"It's not like I programmed it like that. You know how these things work. Twist data and ride the waves."  
  
"Leave me out of it. If you're going to go off with Alex for one of your sick games, make sure my avatar doesn't get sucked into it." Nick's body faded as he left Damon's Sanctuary.  
  
"Knew I remembered seeing you," Damon muttered under his breath. He still couldn't understand how – as twins – they could be so opposite in certain things. C'est la vie, as they say in France.  
  
Damon laughed again and turned his thoughts toward rooting out Alex. Of course, he could have just called up the Locator App, but where was the fun in that?  
  
He started at the pleasure houses for men and women, both with their varying scents and sounds. Alex wasn't in either. Nor in the Ovum or the Zoo. The IHOP was empty other than where Lacey hung on the wall. Damon was starting to wonder how his Sanctuary had become such a place of absolute debauchery when it hit him.  
  
The Temple of Tentacles was a grand sight. After all, Alex was the one who designed it. The exterior was carved from one huge piece of marble. All over it were writhing tentacles. The way that Damon was a whiz at programs, that was how Alex was with art. They really were the perfect match – Alex thinking, Damon doing and spending the rest of the time finding new and creative ways to fuck.  
  
Life was good. Life was very, very good.  
  
Damon slid the door open and had to take a minute just for the sight to sink in. Alex was on all fours suspended about five feet above the floor. His ass was to the door, giving Damon a good look at the way the thick tentacle was splitting him open.  
  
As Damon watched, the tentacle sped up, pounding him even harder. Alex was screaming over and over until he came. Another pushed into his throat and both came as well, thick gobs of green semen pumping Alex full from both ends.  
  
With only a thought, Damon had the monster flip Alex over, pulling his arms and legs back so that all of him was on display as the fucking continued. Seeing him, Alex's eyes widened and his throat worked around the thick tentacle shoved down it. His cock was hard and twitching in the air. He was ready to come again and another thought from Damon had cum flying out into the air. Some of it hit his stomach, a hard swell from the semen he'd swallowed and what had been pumped into his ass.  
  
Alex twisted in the tentacles' hold and Damon had the one leave his mouth while the other continued to fuck his ass, hard. The first thing he did was scream. The second was a babbling mess as he ran toward another hard orgasm, his seventh since activating the Temple today. "Yes...please...Damon...activate the...activate...Cocksy..."  
  
Cocksy. Damon smiled. It was a code Damon had written at Alex's request for anytime they wanted to use the urethral birthing. The tentacle's semen quickly formed into eggs that had to come out. Usually, they would come out the same way they came in - burped out his mouth and squeezed out his ass when he told the tentacle it was enough. With this particular program, Cocksy could be activated to move all of the eggs into a pseudo-womb that led straight down his cock, which would harmlessly stretch to let the eggs through. Of course, all of the pleasure sensors were spiked so that it turned into the most amazing sensation imaginable.  
  
Alex loved it and Damon loved to comply.  
  
He initiated the program and waited. The mound of Alex's stomach shifted and his cock began to expand. Alex's whole body trembled as the first fist-sized ball came squeezing down his cock as the wide tentacle in his ass kept moving, only slower. With the birthing, he was completing the program, so the tentacle was done doing anything but fucking him as much as he wanted.  
  
Alex's hips rocked in the air as the ball came all the way to the tip of his cock and stopped. "Oh, God...it's stuck..."  
  
Exactly what he wanted to happen. As long as it was trapped in his cock, the pleasure grew in leaps and bounds. The next egg moved down as his cockslit pulsed, but didn't let the egg out. It stopped and one by one, the others followed, filling up his cock and waiting in his abdomen.  
  
Alex was going mad. "Yes...yes yes yes yes yes...fuck, Damon...please..."  
  
Damon let him come and the eggs that were trapped inside his cock came shooting out in one long burst as he screamed. There were still more inside him, though, and the process started again. He came like this three times in total and then he just hung limp in the air, the tentacles around his wrists and ankles the only things keeping him from falling to the floor. The tentacle in his ass slipped out and there was drool all over his chin.  
  
Damon rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, Alex."  
  
Alex's body pixelated and reformed standing beside him, dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans. He'd missed the saliva, though, and Damon caught the back of his neck to pull him in close. He licked over Alex's chin, making the man moan. "You're disgusting."  
  
"Only cause you made me this way," Alex replied. "Anyway, what took you so long? I was waiting and waiting and figured I had time to get a round in at the ToT."  
  
"I see that. So, what do you want to do now, Lover?"  
  
"I could use some food."  
  
Damon wrapped his arms around him, pressing his cock into his backside. "I bet you could."  
  
"Buffet?" Damon had his arm around Alex's waist, hand shoved deep in his back pocket as they walked.  
  
Alex moaned. "Where else?"  
  
Damon sighed. "Of course. Why wouldn't you want to stuff yourself silly?"  
  
"Oh, you know you love watching me get all big and round." Alex ran his hand down to squeezed Damon's crotch before breaking from him and running off. Damon chased him all the way to the doors of the buffet.  
  
Alex turned, pecked Damon's cheek, and entered the restaurant. There was a keypad by the door and Damon played with the idea of leaving it so that Nick could accidentally walk in if he came back. He shut it down and locked the door. As much as he would love to drag Nick into another program against his will, his brother did have an amazing right hook. Besides, today was their birthday and he wouldn't force him to do anything today. Maybe some other day.  
  
They were led to a table and then Alex was sweeping around the food tables. The front door of the restaurant opened and Damon spun to look. The code he'd used to lock the door wasn't one he'd given to anyone but Alex.  
  
Three came in to the dining room and Damon couldn't have stopped grinning if he'd wanted to. "What have the two of you done?"  
  
Ethan and Derek, his semi-demonic twin programs, dragged Nick unconscious between them. Ethan was the one who spoke. "Birthday present."  
  
They set him in a chair and activated a program for straps to hold Nick's wrists and ankles to the chair. Derek clapped his hands together. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!"  
  
He was hugging Damon tight when Alex returned, each hand holding a plate too heavy for anyone to carry outside ARO. Ethan took one of the plates to an empty table close by. Alex set his down and turned to kiss Damon. "Happy Birthday, Love. I thought we could work on freeing your brother's mind a little this year."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Alex reached down and grabbed Damon's crotch. "Oh, I think I'm pretty good at getting inside minds. Among other places."  
  
"You are good at that." Damon walked Alex to the table. "But did I tell you that Nick walked in on our last adventure? After you died and I was a slowly growing ball of flesh."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"One of the Offspring knocked him out and infected him."  
  
The smile vanished. "How many...?"  
  
"Two pregnancies. He punched me right after I entered my Sanctuary."  
  
Alex sat down and looked at Nick unconscious in the chair. "How long can he hate us, really? Nick will get over it."  
  
"Nick will get over what?" Damon's biological copy raised his head.  
  
"The best orgasm of your life." Alex said around his first mouthful. He quickly scarfed down the first whole cheeseburger and started on the next.  
  
"You're disgusting." Nick said. He pulled at the bonds and the chair didn't even move. "Untie me, Damon. This was a great little joke, but unlike you I've got places to go today."  
  
"Our birthday gift's not just for Daddy." Ethan said.  
  
"Yeah, it's your birthday, too, Uncle Nick. Just like Ethan and I have a day all to ourselves." Derek moved into his brother's arms and they kissed.  
  
Nick made a face, pulling again. "God, is there anything you create that has nothing to do with sex?"  
  
"What would be the point of making something like that?" Damon grinned, going to sit beside Alex. He picked up a hotdog from Alex's second plate – the man had started off his binge with the All-American – and took a bite. "Especially here, where the possibilities are endless."  
  
Ethan backed Derek to one of the tables and pushed him down on it. Nick stared at them with wide eyes before looking back at Damon. "So are you trying to tell me something here, Brother?"  
  
Damon watched the twins for a minute, still somewhat amazed that between the two of them, they had created two beings that were an almost perfect mixing of them. Another example of how good they were together. "I'm not hinting that I want to fuck you, if that's what you're going after. You know I would never do anything to you that you aren't begging me to do."  
  
"Then let me go." Nick said.  
  
Alex took a noisy breath and moaned. He leaned back. The first plate was empty and the second half-gone. Damon rubbed at the firm swelling of Alex's stomach. "Not happening. If you play nice – i.e. doing everything we want you to – we won't bother you again unless you want us to."  
  
Nick took to chewing on his bottom lip. "No freaky ass pregnancies with babies coming out of my..."  
  
"Cock. The word is cock." Alex snapped. "Jesus, how the fuck did the two of you ever survive in the same womb?"  
  
"I think I've got an idea of what Alex wants to do to you. No pregnancies, bro." Damon said. He slid his hand down below Alex's stomach to the bulge in his jeans. Alex grabbed another hotdog and forced it inside his mouth and down his throat in only a few quick bites. The waitress came and, with only a cursory glance at Alex's stomach, filled his glass with soda. Before she could leave, Alex guzzled the entire glass and had her pour another. She left the jug when he asked and she was gone.  
  
Alex looked at Damon. "I seem to have run out of food."  
  
Damon opened a small screen on the table and pressed a few buttons. Platters of food filled the table. He smiled. "Eat up."  
  
"Um...Damon..." Nick said. When he looked, Nick jerked his head to where the twins were lying, Derek flat on the table with Ethan's head shoved between his bare legs. "Could you maybe, stop them?"  
  
"Boys, I thought you had a task to do?" Damon called.  
  
Derek's head rolled on the table, his moaning almost constant. "Ethan, I...I...ah!"  
  
Ethan held his brother's hips to the table as he shot everything into his mouth. Ethan swallowed and looked up at Damon. He nodded, licking a stray string of cum off his bottom lip. "What should we feed him, Daddy?"  
  
Damon looked his brother up and down. A smile slid over his face. "Cinnamon buns."  
  
Nick's eyebrows rose. "Cinnamon...buns...? You just want me to eat cinnamon buns?"  
  
Derek wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist and pulled him closer. He grabbed his brother's shirt and jerked him down into a kiss, pushing his cock up against him. "Mmm...please...more..."  
  
"Derek," Damon said.  
  
Derek's body went limp, his legs sliding off of Ethan. "Yes, Daddy."  
  
Only looking at Ethan, Derek opened a screen on the table and typed something. The smell of fresh, hot cinnamon buns filled the room as they appeared in a plate beside his head. Ethan nipped Derek's lips and picked up the plate. He went to stand in front of Nick.  
  
"I don't get it," Nick said. "What's perverted about cinnamon buns?"  
  
"What isn't?" Damon had his back to them. He had pulled Alex's shirt up and was now constantly rubbing his stomach. It had reached the point where it seemed to gain a little size with every bite he took. He dipped his hand down to grope at Alex's cock. He was hard and Alex let out a long moan.  
  
"Oh, my God," Nick said, "you're not going to make me like that, are you?"  
  
"You have no idea how good this is, Nick." Alex said, taking a break. His stomach was so full that he was getting sharp pains on every breath.  
  
"Yes, he does." Ethan said, holding the plate and staring at Nick. "We remember everything from being inside you after you ran away from the cabin."  
  
Damon turned to look at his brother and he was sure that Nick's skin went pale. "Nicolas, is there something you'd like to tell me right now?"  
  
Nick tried very hard not to look at any of them. "No."  
  
Derek slid off the table and went to stand beside Nick after pulling up his jeans. "Uncle Nick, don't you remember how it felt when you got hungry? How you ate everything in your kitchen..."  
  
"I was trapped in Damon's program." Nick sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than them.  
  
"Yeah, but it still felt good didn't it?" Derek put a hand on Nick's stomach and Nick tried to pull away from him. "Being so full...your cock got so fucking hard, I couldn't wait for us to come out of it so we could play with you."  
  
Nick's chest began to pump as if he'd been running. Damon muttered, "Shit," and got up. He waved the teens away from his brother. He leaned down to look in his eyes. "Nick, you gotta calm down or you're gonna short something out."  
  
Nick's breathing slowed a little, but was still too hard. Damon pet his face, resting his other hand on Nick's neck. "Come on, little bro, I know you can relax."  
  
When he still didn't, Damon shook his head. "Know you made me do this."  
  
Nick didn't move as Damon leaned in, pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, his body began to relax. Another couple of seconds and his mouth moved against him. Damon moved to straddle him on the chair. When he pulled back, Nick said, "You haven't done that in ages."  
  
"I'm sorry." Damon slid back to sit more on Nick's knees, putting space between them.  
  
"Untie me."  
  
Damon shook his head. "Alex is right – we need to get that stick out of your ass before it kills you."  
  
"Something tells me putting one in isn't the way to do that." Nick said.  
  
Alex moaned softly. "Oh...fuck..."  
  
His stomach was a round ball that moved when he burped. Alex ran a hand over his tight skin and rolled his head back, eyes shut. While Nick stared at him, Damon looked between them. There was a definite stirring on Nick's side. "You like that?"  
  
Nick pulled his eyes away from the swollen man and shifted. "No..."  
  
Damon slid forward until they were pressed together and Nick jerked, saying his name. He twisted to take the plate from Ethan. "You and your brother should go help Alex. Whatever he wants."  
  
"'kay, Daddy." Ethan kissed him and the twins went to where Alex was moaning. Derek climbed up to sit on the table in front of Alex. "Can you eat a little more, Daddy?"  
  
Damon turned his attention back to Nick. "Ten. If you eat ten of these, I'll untie you."  
  
Nick's eyes widened. "That thing's as big as the platter. Eating one is going to be hard enough."  
  
"And the other nine," Damon swiped his finger through the icing and stuck it in his mouth, "will be just as delicious. I know exactly how much you love cinnamon buns."  
  
Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose over the plate. "So good."  
  
Damon pinched off a good-sized piece and pushed it against Nick's lips. Nick's throat worked and then his mouth opened. He looked at Damon as he chewed. When he swallowed, he said, "You sure I can do this? It's not gonna screw up my avatar or something?"  
  
"You know about some of the things I've done to Alex's and his always returns to normal. Forget anything except how you feel. You trust me, right?"  
  
Nick stared at him and took a deep breath. "Of course."  
  
"Then trust me to make you feel good." Damon gave him another bite of the sticky, gooey mess and Nick watched him while he chewed. While feeding him, Damon looked to see how Alex was doing. His pants were undone and jerked halfway down his legs. Ethan was in the floor under the table, mouth wrapped around Alex's cock beneath the hard mass that was his stuffed stomach. As Damon watched, it pulsed a little larger. Derek was still sitting on the table with Alex between his legs. He was currently pouring something into Alex's mouth that looked like soup.  
  
Alex belched when the bowl was empty. Derek dropped it to the table and leaned forward to kiss Alex, rubbing his stomach with both hands. Damon reached for another piece of the bun and found the plate empty. He looked at it and then his brother, still watching what was going on with Alex.  
  
"Number one." Damon said and Nick stared at the plate.  
  
"Oh, my God. I ate the whole thing." Nick said.  
  
Damon tapped the plate and another large, steaming bun appeared. Where their stomachs were touching, he could already fill a little pooching and it didn't take much for him to imagine how much bigger Nick would be after he could get as many as possible inside him. Just the thought made him grind his cock against his brother. Nick jerked, but he couldn't hide his own cock throbbing in his pants. "Untie me. I'll eat them, just untie me."  
  
Damon shook his head and pulled another piece off to feed to Nick. "I want to be right here while you fill up. Feeling you fill up."  
  
"Fuck...I need...cock..." Alex said suddenly. He slid out of the booth with Derek's help and stood for a second, having to figure out his balance with the new weight.  
  
Damon moaned, rocking against Nick. He kept pulling off pieces of the bun and they kept disappearing into Nick's mouth. Ethan pulled Alex's pants all the way off and Derek dragged his shirt up. His stomach was so firm that all Damon wanted to do was go and touch it. Find out how much was really inside him before shoving his cock...  
  
"Damon..."  
  
He looked at Nick, who nodded to the empty plate. Damon smiled, embarrassed. "Two."  
  
Damon watched Nick for all of number three while Alex moaned. He was bent over the table, still somehow pushing little bits of food into his mouth as Ethan worked several fingers into his ass. Nick's normally trim stomach was definitely poking into his, now, and it felt good. When he finished this one, he groaned. "Damon, I think that's it."  
  
Damon squeezed his free hand between them and twisted the button Nick's jeans. His zipper came sliding down as well and Nick took a deep breath, his stomach pushing a little farther into Damon's. Damon rubbed at the small mound. "You've still got seven more to go."  
  
Damon tapped the plate for another one to appear and leaned to kiss Nick again. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar and when he relaxed, Damon pulled back to shove another piece in his mouth. "Come on, lil bro."  
  
Alex cried out and it sounded a little like he was being killed. He was gripping the table hard, body shaking as Ethan just stayed still inside him. Another part of Damon's program activated and the other patrons - NPCs, all of them - began to notice that something was going on at Alex's table. A few of them came to stand by the table, watching Ethan begin to fuck Alex. Alex had one arm around his stomach, holding it as he was jarred forward and back.  
  
"Four," Nick said, voice thick.  
  
"How's it feel?" Damon asked, rubbing his stomach again.  
  
"Hard. Sick. Like I'm gonna puke cinnamon everywhere." Nick burped and looked embarrassed.  
  
Damon rubbed his cock against Nick's stomach. "Program won't let you throw up."  
  
"Ahhh! Fuck!" Alex screamed, glancing at the growing crowd of onlookers.  
  
Nick didn't complain at the next bite Damon gave him. "Why are they watching him?"  
  
Damon moaned, rocking his hips a little harder. "Alex likes that. They watch and act like they're disgusted with the fat pig getting fucked in the ass. Makes it better for him."  
  
"They aren't real people, though?" Nick forced a huge mouthful down his throat. It hit his stomach like something so much larger and he groaned.  
  
Damon paused to rub at his stomach. "NPCs that I created for the program. If we upgrade this run, then an aphrodisiac will pump through the air. Half of the NPCs will stuff themselves fat while the other half fucks them."  
  
"God, does everything you do end in an orgy?"  
  
"Most things. Five." Damon scooted back a little so that Nick's stomach had more room to grow. It was a solid, tight mass and that made Damon harder.  
  
"Shit...halfway? You're gonna have to hurry up and stuff me...I think my cock's about to explode."  
  
Damon tore off a larger piece of bun than he had on the others and held it out to Nick. "This is soft enough, try to just swallow."  
  
Nick did and it went down without any problem. Now he just opened his mouth and let Damon add huge pieces of bun. Each one made his stomach hurt and sent shocks of pleasure to his cock. Six, seven, and eight all went down without any problems. Damon could barely sit in his lap anymore with the way his stomach had rounded out. He could have easily passed for pregnant well past nine months.  
  
Nick was having trouble breathing. "No...no more..."  
  
"It's just two."  
  
"Fuck, I can't..."  
  
"Yes, you can. Here." Damon played with the code, turning the large bun into one that was only bite-size. Another appeared beside it. "Swallow these and then I'll fix it so they grow fullsized inside."  
  
"I'm gonna blow up, Damon."  
  
"Two more and I'll play with your cock."  
  
Nick shifted in his bonds. He opened his mouth. Each mini bun went down his throat and he shivered at how just those additions made him feel. He nodded and the first thing Damon did was get rid of the straps on Nick's wrists. His hands came up to touch his stomach. Then he felt it. Slowly, his overfilled stomach pushed out even further and he was sure he was going to break at any second. He rolled his head back and moaned as it kept going. His body shook as his cock came under the weight of his stomach pressing down on it and his thighs.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Damon kissed him on the lips before moving down to pull up his shirt. He rubbed at the mass that had zero give at all and kissed it, too. "Mmm...how's it feel?"  
  
Nick's head was still back and there was this lazy grin on his face. "Fuck..."  
  
"That good, huh?" Damon licked over the dome and knelt down to get rid of the bonds on his ankles. He pulled Nick so that he was angled more in the chair, helping his stomach have a little more room.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
Damon tugged his brother's jeans down. He typed a code on the outside of Nick's thigh and watched his cock slowly inflate. Nick rolled his head forward to look down his deformed body at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you I'd play with your cock if you finished the ten. What do you think I'm doing?" Damon wrapped a hand around what he could of Nick's cock.  
  
“But I just...” Nick sucked in a breath and a tremor went through his body. Damon kissed his stomach and started stroking his cock. He really started rocking his hips in the chair and moaning. "Mmm, Damon...lower...I need..."  
  
Damon smiled and then froze. He sniffed the air and realized that while he was consumed with Nick, the aphrodisiac had been released. All around them, the restaurant had been filled with the sound of moaning, but the only thing Damon could hear was what was coming from Nick. Damon took in a deep whiff of the aphrodisiac. He pulled Nick's legs over his shoulders and dipped down between them.  
  
The second his tongue touched him, Nick let out a loud cry. With the help of the aphrodisiac, Damon was able to shove three fingers deep inside him quickly. Nick bit down hard on his lip. Damon pulled back and Nick had to blink several times to focus on him. "Don't stop..."  
  
Damon undid his jeans and rolled onto his ass in front of Nick's chair. He shoved them down and off, tearing his shirt over his head. "Come on down."  
  
Nick pulled his own shirt off and moved forward. When he tried to get up, the weight of his stomach pulled him off balance and gravity dragged him down onto Damon. He grabbed his stomach, breathing hard. After a minute, he crawled forward on Damon. "Fuck, this feels so fucking weird...."  
  
"You never curse this much." Damon reached up to rub Nick's hard stomach.  
  
"Well, my cock's never been this _fucking_ hard."  
  
"Tell me what you want, bro."  
  
"Fuck me...my ass...make me come..." Nick moaned. Damon shifted him around and helped him press his cock inside. Nick moaned until Damon was fully inside.  
  
"Was that so hard?" Damon said. He pushed Nick up and thrust into him.  
  
"Fuck! I love you...wanted this...fuck...long..."  
  
"Should have come to me, bubby." Damon fucked him harder, letting the aphrodisiac take over everything.  
  
"Don't call me..." Nick said, but his body tightened when Damon said the word, so he said it again. Nick cried out and he was coming quickly.  
  
Someone dropped to their knees beside them and Damon looked up to find Alex leaning to kiss his brother. Damon put one hand on Alex's stomach. Beyond him, the twins were fucking hard on the table where Alex had been, Ethan shoving food into Derek's mouth as he fucked him.  
  
Alex threw one leg over Damon to sit on his chest. Looking up at his stomach, Damon sucked Alex's cock into his mouth. Nick's arms came around Alex and he kissed his neck. "Damon...come...come inside me..."  
  
That was all he could take. Damon's hips pounded up as he emptied everything into his brother. Distantly, he took in the fact that Alex's seed was shooting into his throat.  
  
  


 

 


End file.
